AAA s Host club
by Mandyzkat
Summary: Porque los chicos de la tierra de AAA, serian excelentes anfitriones, tenemos el tipo salvaje y encantador como el príncipe Flama, un verdadero príncipe como lo es Gumball, y el siempre solicitado bad boy Marshall lee, tu a cual elegirías?, AU. Aclaración la historia no será tan "rosa", pero extraña, eso lo garantizo.


**Holaa ^^**

**Historia rosa o bueno no , espero hacerlo bien, de verdad lo intentare y espero hacerles pasar un rato divertido.**

**Hora de aventura no me pertenece, si así fuera tendría secuestrado a Marshall y al príncipe Flama en mi armario, y la mitad de la los habitantes del dulce reino habrían desaparecido (dulces 3)**

**En fin pasen y dejen Review para quejas amenazas etc **

**Editado, bien tuve que revisarlo para poderlo subir de nuevo... ¿la razón?, en si odio los AU de HDA, porque creo que la historia en si es increíble y los personajes tienen mucho que dar de si, no modificare su naturaleza ni su lugar de procedencia, pufff de verdad, en cuanto vean que brinco al vació no duden en detenerme.**

AAA´s Host Club

En un pequeño departamento en una calle cualquiera de AAA, una bella chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules se retorcía entre las sábanas, un molesto sonido había perturbado su sueño -_bip bip_-, se metió bajo todas las cobijas de su cama e intento seguir durmiendo, pero el ruido no se iba, que era finalmente el molesto sonido? … intento despertarse para averiguarlo… - _claro era el despertador, un momento! El despertador!_- abrió los ojos de golpe, era tarde y este era su primer día de clases, se levantó de un brinco y corrió a darse una ducha, la ducha tardo más de lo esperado,-¿_por qué tenía el cabello tan largo_?-, sus mechones dorados caían hasta un poco debajo de su cintura, salió corriendo y saco su nuevo uniforme que estaba dentro de un protector transparente, el uniforme de la escuela más cara de la zona. El colegio CK, lo saco con cuidado, pues ese uniforme había costado meses de sueldo de su querida hermana Cake.

La chica de nombre Fionna, vivía sola con su hermana desde que podía recordar, sus padres había fallecido cuando ella era apenas una niña, su hermana Cake trabajaba desde ese entonces. ¿Cómo había entonces podido entrar a esa escuela donde solo van hijos de la realeza y gente adinerada? Bien se había ganado un curso con beca completa, pero no por sus méritos escolares, si no por los deportivos, y es que Fionna era muy buen en muchas disciplinas, entre ellas esgrima, y tiro con arco. El ganar varios campeonatos le había dado esta oportunidad.

Fionna se miró en el espejo, nunca creyó verse así, el uniforme le quedaba perfecto, una blusa blanca con pequeñas líneas en las muñecas, cubierta por una chaqueta azul oscuro con el logo del colegio y una falda color vino, calcetas largas blancas terminaban el atuendo, se preparó para irse… antes de salir de su cuarto tomo el collar con un dije de conejo, nunca salía sin él.

Al final del pasillo se encontraba una pequeña cocina, la sala y la puerta, en ella vio a su hermana Cake que iba de salida

C-_cariño pensé que ya te habías ido,_ le dijo con preocupación pero al momento cambio de actitud- _cariño luces hermosa! _– corrió por su cámara y le tomo un par de fotos _ -se nos sigue haciendo tarde_…le dijo la chica bastante apenada-_a si! Perdón cariño suerte el día de hoy!_ Dijo Cake saliendo por la puerta.

Fionna suspiro y salió por la puerta, no tuvo ni tiempo ni de tomar su desayuno…

Salió corriendo unas calles hasta una avenida donde subió a un autobús , ¿Qué la esperaba en su nueva escuela?, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verla, la gente comentaba mucho sobre ese lugar, que solo iban príncipes, princesas, herederos, era una realidad muy lejana a la que Fionna estaba acostumbrada, ¿realmente podría ella adaptarse? Sacudió su cabeza, debía ver esto como una gran aventura como una oportunidad, no tenía de que preocuparse… ¿o sí?... de repente el autobús se detuvo- _señorita ya llegamos-_ la voz del chofer la saco de sus pensamientos_, _era la única en el autobús.

Fionna bajo viendo una enorme portal con las iniciales de la escuela, pero estaba en medio de un bosque, no había nada más alrededor que larga reja que dividía el bosque de la calle, el portar solo era para autos, se acercó al portal y la voz de la caja de sonido le pregunto _-En que podemos servirle?_

_-mi nombre es Fionna y yo bueno… me acaban de aceptar aquí. _Recién Fionna observo la pequeña cámara sobre la caja de voz.– _Es enserio? , y su auto?-_la chica al otro lado de la caja de voz sonaba desconcertada. Fionna suspiro _– vine en autobús…t_ras un pequeño silencio, la voz le respondió - ¿_enserio? ¿Va a entrar a pie? Nunca antes había pasado..._Fionna comenzó a inquietarse. Ya iba bastante tarde -_podría darse prisa voy tarde … y_

La puerta finalmente se abrió… y entonces Fionna vio como el enorme bosque se extendía frente de ella, a lo lejos podía distinguirse un edificio de al menos unos 6 pisos de alto, bien podría pasar por un castillo pequeño, al parecer la escuela estaba atravesando el bosque, - _demonios jamás voy a llegar _– pensó, mientras miraba con horror el camino… comenzó a correr hacia la escuela siguiendo la orilla de la carretera, ya estaba resignada a no llegar, tras 20 minutos estaba cansada, correr con zapatos y sobre tierra, no era una buena idea, llegaría llena de sudor, toda desalineada y por si fuera poco, muy tarde _- vamos! más rápido, tengo que llegar_- se repetía mentalmente e intentaba mantener el paso.

Un Audi convertible de color rojo paso al lado de la chica, con suficiente velocidad para llenarla de tierra, -_IDIOTA!_ – uso sus últimas fuerzas para gritarle. El chico del auto, alcanzo a escucharla, y se detuvo, a unos metros de donde ella estaba, al frenar se escuchó como se forzaron los frenos y las ruedas levantaron una gran nube de polvo, el conductor se asomó por su retrovisor, y vio a la chica caminar llena de tierra con algunas hojas en el cabello y bastante enojada hacia su auto, acomodo mejor su espejo para verla de arriba abajo, sin duda era una chica atractiva, tenía un rostro angelical, y las curvas de su cuerpo llamaron su atención, la chica se acercó al auto y le dio una patada en la rueda, -_fíjate!_ Le dijo; el conductor solo sonrió y se quitó unas gafas oscuras que hasta entonces llevaba, mientras giraba para ver a la chica. Ella lo miro, él tenía el cabello negro y revuelto y unos ojos que pacerían ser entre negros y rojos, su pálida piel marcaba sus facciones que estaban en el equilibrio justo entre tosco y fino, su uniforme era negro, con los patrones del colegio.

-_No te había visto preciosa, vaya mis ojos fallaron bastante, ¿eres nueva acaso?, ¿y porque estas caminando por el jardín de entrada?, es que… acaso de sentiste caperucita y esperabas que el lobo te encontrara_. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Fionna algo intimidada olvido parte de la prisa, se había sentido ofendida, quizá fue el cansancio lo que la hizo responder- _hoy.. es mi primer día-_

-_Pues parece que será inolvidable, "tu día de suerte"_- el chico amplio su sonrisa_- podrás pasar unos minutos con el lobo feroz del colegio_-estiro su mano al asiento del acompañante y abrió la puertas del convertible sin salir del auto - _no prefiero caminar- _ comenzó a caminar , y paso de largo el auto_._-_Conmigo no funciona que se hagan las difíciles- _al parecer el no entendía que no estaba jugando, Fionna se detuvo y giro, solo para enseñarle la lengua y seguir su camino.

-¿_quién te crees?, podrás no estar tan mal, eres una amargada _- encendió el auto acelero, volvió a levantar una nube de polvo que baño a la chica…

_Que demonios le sucede a ese sujeto!-_ pensó una chica muy molesta mientras seguía su camino.

En un salón que más bien se asemejaba a una sala, dentro del colegio….

_-Marshall llegas tarde, prometiste llegar a tiempo, al menos hoy_, -un chico de cabello rosa y ojos del mismo color, miraba con desaprobación a su compañero. Su uniforme era color vino con camisa blanca.

_me detuvo un encuentro con una chica nueva... además yo nunca he llegado a tiempo Gumball , agradece que llegue-_ se dejó caer sobre un sofá.

_-Marshall..- d_ijo Gumball seguido de un largo suspiro_ -¿que haré contigo?, bueno al menos le dejaste una buena impresión a la señorita?...-_

-_pues…-_ Marshall le comento sin detalles como había sido su encuentro.

- ¿QUÉ_? ¿Como se te ocurre? _– saco su teléfono del bolsillo e hizo una llamada_- si por favor un uniforme, para chica, las medidas… ohh no se._

-_yo si puse atención, tengo una idea de cuales podrían ser_ – contesto Marshall desde el sofá mientras, una sonrisa diabólica apareció en su rostro.

Gumball lo miro con desprecio, y acerco el teléfono_- te comunico con alguien que te las dirá, y necesito también que me ayuden a localizar a una chica que ingreso el día de hoy_, _si esta bien gracias- _colgó el aparato y lo regreso a su bolsillo_- __debo pedirle una disculpa_ -miró a Marshall- _más bien,_ _debemos pedirle una disculpa_. Marshall dio un pequeño gruñido.

Mientras tanto…

En la entrada del colegio, Fionna sin aire sin fuerzas por fin había llegado, -_lo logré!_- realmente estaba muy cansada, escuchó un timbre, el timbre… de fin de turno -N_o puede ser posible - _ agito sus brazos en el aire, y sintió un leve mareo. -_Nota mental debo encontrar una manera de llegar aquí que no sea a pie…-_


End file.
